1. Technical Field
A nose mask according to this invention relates to a nose mask whose user inserts a mask portion of an arrangement axle from nares into a nasal vestibule (vestibulum nasi), so that a nasal septum is sandwiched by the arrangement axle, whereby the mask portion is fitted in a nasal cavity. The invention is for providing a nose mask, applicable for various purposes including a filtering mask preventing the user from inhaling pollen, dust etc., a mask for a treatment tool by absorbing and evaporating a nose drug impregnated in a hygroscopic mask portion, and a nose stopper for swimming performance.
2. Description of Related Art
In conjunction with a mask fitted in the nares when it is in use, Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 8-71170, 9-294819, and 11-137702 are issued. Each of the masks published in these official gazettes is for inserting a filter into an entrance of nares or for covering the nares with the filter. These filters are filtering materials for passing through and purifying the air. As an arrangement tool for inserting the filter into the nares is engaged in the entrance of the nares or a head of the nose in each of the conventional nose masks, and the nose swells due to the filter being inserted into the nares. As the head of the nose is covered by an arrangement portion for arranging the filter to cover the nares, an appearance of the nose is further spoiled from an aesthetic point of view.
However, such a prior-art nose mask is originally for not only absorbing the polluted air, but also filtering the polluted air. The nose mask can be used in such a multi-functional way as a nose treatment tool for pollinosis etc. or as a nose stopper for the swimming performance. Floating dust in the air has various kinds of pollen, polluted dust, malodor etc. The prior-art nose mask is engaged in the nares for preventing the user from inhaling dust, and the mask portion must be fixed in the arrangement tool. To achieve this, the nose mask has been limited to only one kind. As a result, the prior-art nose mask cannot select the multi-functional nose mask respectively corresponding to floating dust, medical treatment, and swimming. Furthermore, there was a disadvantage on the mask fitted in a position near the outside of holes of the nose, which is that the mask is easily released and even if the mask fits the nose, the mask spoils the appearance of the face as respective holes of the nose are widened.